ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Puyo Puyo: Magical Story
Puyo Puyo: Magical Story (known in Japan as Puyo Puyo Tales) is a Japanese fantasy comedy anime television series based on the Puyo Puyo video game franchise by SEGA. The series was first announced on February 4th, 2021 and premiered in Japan on TV Asahi on July 20th, 2021. Cartoon Network and Hulu will air the English dub in TBA 2022. Premise It follows Arle (with Carbuncle), Amitie and Ringo along with their friends as they go on adventures and they must save the day from the evil clutches of Satan (known as Dark Prince in the English dub) and Ecolo which they are trying to rule the world. Other episodes involving other characters do their quests or journeys as they try do the best things as they can possibly do. Characters It is confirmed that every character from the Puyo Puyo franchise will appear in the anime (but it will not include characters from Puyo Puyo Quest or the Tetris characters from Puyo Puyo Tetris due to Copyright reasons). It will also include enemies from Puyo Puyo Chronicles as well as the ones that were created for the anime itself. ''Madou Monogatari/Puyo Puyo'' series *'Arle/アルル' (Voiced by Mie Sonozaki in the Japanese version and by Erica Mendez in the English dub) - A young girl with magical powers and the main protagonist in the series. She is cheerful, but prone to making snarky comments. She attacks with elemental magic such as Fire, Ice Storm, and Thunder, but also knows some other magic such as Diacute, Heaven Ray and her signature Bayoen. Arle states that she wears the same clothes 365 days a year. Her favorite color is blue. *'Carbuncle/カーバンクル' (Voiced by Tamaki Nakanishi in the Japanese version and by Erin Fitzgerald in the English dub) - Arle's pet friend that only says "gugu". He used to be the pet of Satan, but stuck around with Arle ever since. He has a tendency to wander off in search of adventure, thus creating many wacky situations. He has a strange ability to fire a laser from his forehead. *'Schezo/シェゾ' (Voiced by Masakazu Morita in the Japanese version and by Ben Lepley in the English dub) - A dark wizard who possesses ancient magic and wields the Dark Sword. He has a tendency to drop scathing remarks, as well as a tendency to utter carelessly worded comments, oftentimes with his catchphrase "I want you!". This oftentimes leads to others calling him a pervert or creeper, much to his chagrin. Deep within his cool and collected personality, he harbors a liking for cute animals. He also shares his thoughts with Arle into foiling the Dark Prince's plans as he is Arle's best friend and possible love interest. *'Rulue/ルルー' (Voiced by Kanako Kondou in the Japanese version and by Kira Buckland in the English dub) - Arle's rival and a powerful martial artist. She's in love with the Dark Prince, which means she'll pretty much do anything he says. Most of those orders involve hassling Arle, which she has no problem with given that she's jealous of Arle's magical powers. *'Draco/ドラコケンタウロス' (Voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version and by Wendee Lee in the English dub) - A human/dragon hybrid who is capable of breathing fire and also appears to be adept at hand-to-hand fighting. A recurring element of her is an obsession with beauty contests. She is yet another rival of Arle and as deuteragonist in some episodes. *'Harpy/ハーピー' (Voiced by Risa Taneda in the Japanese version and by Wendee Lee in the English dub) - A winged humanoid who likes to sing, even when she's talking. She was known for being completely absorbed in her singing, to the point that she ignores anyone that talks to her. *'Serilly/セリリ' (Voiced by Haruka Yoshimura in the Japanese version and by Cristina Vee in the English dub) - A mermaid that lives in a lake. She is a good friend of Owlbear, and is Suketoudara's love interest, although she is oblivious to his crush on her. Additionally, she has a shy and nervous disposition, stemming from belief in a legend that states that eating the flesh of a mermaid will grant one immortality. *'Owlbear/アウルベア' (Voiced by TBA in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A creature with the body of a bear and the head of an owl. *'Incubus/インキュバス' (Voiced by in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A narcissistic demon, who thinks of himself as a ladies man yet always fails to seduce Arle. He likes to pepper his speech with a lot of English. *'Kikimora/キキーモラ' (Voiced by Akane Fujikawa in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A maid very loosely based on the mythological person of the same name. She is obsessed with cleanliness. *'Max Minotaur/ミノタウロス' (Voiced by Hiromichi Tezuka in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - Rulue's intimidating bodyguard that he wants to eliminate Arle. He secretly harbors a crush on her. *'Nasu Grave/ナスグレイブ' (Voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A bispectacled eggplant that he can't run very fast due to his stubby little legs, and thus usually bounces to get around. He has a strong fear of being eaten by others, or being crushed by Zoh Daimaoh. His catchphrase, otankonasu, is often interpreted as "fool" or "potato-head." He tends to mention his name at the end of his sentences. *'Nohoho/のほほ' (Voiced by TBA in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A traveling merchant frog, trying to sell to anyone he comes across. He also smuggles curry, and is often seen eating it, even during a heated Puyo battle. Arle often runs across him and they usually fight over something silly, such as buying an item. *'Skeleton T/スケルトンT' (Voiced by Kenichi Ono in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A skeleton who is obsessed with Japanese tea. His catchphrase is "o-cha!", meaning tea. *'Suketoudara/すけとうだら' (Voiced by Hisayoshi Suganuma in the Japanese version and by Edward Bosco in the English dub) - A fish with arms and legs. He always greets people with a loud "Fiiish!", and loves to show off his mad dancing skills. His love for singing could contribute to his huge crush on Serilly. *'Lagnus/勇者ラグナス' (Voiced by Akira Miki in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A light warrior from another world. He wields the Reactor Blade and his dark magic. He is 17, but a curse causes him to revert to a ten-year-old. He regains his maturity, but the effects seem to be only temporary. He has a strong sense of heroic justice, but to an extreme fault at times. *'Witch/ウィッチ' (Voiced by Sakura Kaoru in the Japanese version and by Lauren Landa in the English dub) - A witch that has random moments of giggles and can be seen as hyperactive. Witch also apparently aspires to one day to obtain great magical power. She is Feli's best friend. *'Zoe Daimaoh/ぞう大魔王' (Voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - An Indian elephant who is proud of his size and thinks fairly high of himself. Although he tries to keep himself in check, his temper is dangerously short-fused, making him prone to bursting out into a fiery rage. His attacks are based around the word "Gekido" which is known in the dub as "Rage", like Raging Punch and Raging Kick. He ends sentences with "-zo", which is a pun on "zou". *'Satan (Dark Prince)/サタン' (Voiced by Chikara Ousaka in the Japanese version and by Xander Mobus in the English dub) - The main antagonist of the series. He's the former owner of Carbuncle and dotes on him frequently. He apparently has a liking to Hawaiian shirts. He is attracted to Arle and claims her to be his 'fiance' and wants to be with her under the starry night sky. According to some Compile profiles, he planned to give Carbuncle to his fiance, as proof of his love. He is constantly chasing after her. ''Puyo Puyo Fever'' series *'Amitie/アミティ' (Voiced by Shiho Kikuchi in the Japanese version and by Edward Boscooften immature, and sometimes does not understand simple jokes or puns. *'Sig/シグ' (Voiced by Yuriko Fuchizaki in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English dub) - A spacey boy that lacks emotions through his text, and acts passively toward things, save for his great fascination with insects. His lack of emotion in his speech lead to assumptions that he has some problems emoting. He derives from the neutral non-evil parts of a demon, and is ignorant of his origins. His left eye is red and his left hand is a large red claw, denoting his demonic heritage. *'Raffina/ラフィーナ' (Voiced by Noriko Namiki in the Japanese version and by Erica Lindbeck in the English dub) - A snobby girl who comes from a wealthy family and citizen of Primp Town. She is Amitie's rival and Rulue's best friend. She is not very good at magic, but she can use her pouch to convert and integrate martial arts into magical attacks. She is implied to be insecure about her weak magic power, when Lemres discovers her techniques rely on the pouch. Her rivalry with Amitie was never established, and can be assumed to be one-sided. She is Rulue's best friend. *'Ms. Accord/アコール先生' (Voiced by Miwa Kouzuki in the Japanese version and by Wendee Lee in the English dub) - A teacher at the Primp Town magic school. Although there is nothing particularly suspicious about Accord during the series, later events suggest that Accord is anything but a normal teacher. *'Popoi/ポポイ' (Voiced by Miwa Kouzuki in the Japanese version and by Kyle Hebert in the English dub) - A male black cat who is usually being held by Ms. Accord who claims that he is a talking puppet. He has a dark form known as the Prince of Darkness. *'Donguri Gaeru/どんぐりガエル' (Voiced by Naomi Wakabayashi in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A frog that rolls around in an acorn top. He only says ribbit (kero in the Japanese version) and not a whole lot else. *'Lidelle/リデル' (Voiced by Noriko Namiki in the Japanese version and by Lauren Landa in the English dub) - A shy female student at the Primp Town magic school, with horns which she hides by wrapping her hair into buns around them. She is usually mild-mannered and polite, though can at times accidentally offend others. She is also very shy and can have trouble speaking confidently, especially under pressure. *'Feli/フェーリ' (Voiced by Yukie Maeda in the Japanese version and by Erin Fitzgerald in the English dub) - A student of a magic school in Primp Town. She wears dark clothes and seems to identify with Gothic Lolita culture. She is questionably mysterious, and is quite skilled in the occult art of divination. She is incredibly attached to Lemres, leading to a clashing relationship with Klug. She is Witch's best friend. *'Klug/クルーク' (Voiced by Mie Sonozaki in the Japanese version and by Edward Bosco in the English dub) - A denizen of Primp Town. He is known to be stuck up and rude, and is commonly perceived as a geek or nerd. The book he is always seen carrying is actually from the library, and he continues to keep it through renewal. Although a genius mage, he idolizes Lemres, and aspires to be powerful and famous like him. This strong affinity for Lemres causes him to be on bad luck with Feli. He is Sig's best friend and Schezo's arch rival. *'Lemres/レムレス' (Voiced by Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English dub) - A senior of a magic school from a neighboring town across the desert. He is well respected by his peers and is envied by Klug and desired by Feli. *'Tarutaru/タルタル' (Voiced by Takuo Kawamura in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A large male student at the Primp Town Magic School. *'Hohow Bird/ほほうどり' (Voiced by Takuo Kawamura in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A strange bird that makes his nest near Ta-Toon-Da Castle. *'Ocean Prince/さかな王子' (Voiced by Naomi Wakabayashi in the Japanese version and by Erin Fitzgerald in the English dub) - The prince of the ocean. He has a butler named Otomo, who has taken a liking to the prince. His human form, Prince Salde Canarl Shellbrick III, is incredibly feminine. *'Otomo/オトモ' (Voiced by Hisayoshi Suganuma in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A butler that is fiercely loyal to the Ocean Prince, and is devoted to protecting him. *'Gogotte/ゴゴット' (Voiced by Hisayoshi Suganuma in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A feminine-looking elf with a masculine voice who seems to be fixated on giving people his soup. *'Onion Pixie/おにおん' (Voiced by Noriko Namiki in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - An onion-headed oni. He speaks in an unintelligible tongue featuring the word "onion" excessively. He seems to be upset by Oniko's crush on Sig. He refers to himself as a hard-boiled tough guy and hates it when anyone describes him as cute. *'Oniko/おに子' (Voiced by Noriko Namiki in the Japanese version and by TBA In the English dub) - Onion Pixie's girlfriend. She leads to have a crush on Sig after all. *'Dapper Bones/おしゃれコウベ' (Voiced by Makoto Yasumura in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A skeleton that is obsessed with fashion, and oftens critiques the outfits and fashion choices of those he comes across. His Japanese name is a portmanteau of oshare, which means fashionable or stylish, and sharekoube, which means skull. *'Frankensteins/こづれフランケン' (Voiced by TBA in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A pair of father and son 'Frankensteins.' Frankendad uses grunting to get his messages across. Frankenson, on the other hand, can speak and usually speaks for his dad. His sentences often start with "(My) Daddy says." *'Akuma/あくま'' (Voiced by Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A giant blue bear doll, whose head is a mask detached from his body. He usually ends his sentences with ma, the second half of kuma. His voice always seems to alternate between quiet and deep and shrill and shrieking, with no middle ground between the two. *'''Yu & Rei/ユウちゃん & レイくん (Voiced by Tamaki Nakanishi in the Japanese version and by Cindy Robinson in the English dub) - A pair of ghosts. Yu is a cheerful ghost and Rei is her twin brother. Yu makes puns and is constantly silly and Rei has more of a reserved, gloomy personality and usually backs up what she says. *'Baldanders/バルトアンデルス' (Voiced by Hisayoshi Suganuma in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A dog in knight's armor. Feli accidently summoned him with one of her spells and he stuck with her ever since. Feli sometimes either addresses him as "Baldanders" or just simply "Bal". He does not like Lemres because he is afraid of him hurting her in some way. ''Puyo Puyo 7'' *'Ringo/あんどうりんご' (Voiced by Asami Imai in the Japanese version and by Cassandra Lee Morris in the English dub) - A citizen of the town of Suzuran. She is more down-to-earth than Arle and Amitie, is quite an intellectual person, but her curiosity does make her question many things, including, but not limited to the quirks of the game of Puyo Puyo. She is not above being weird herself, being known to spontaneously sing in the moment with improvised lyrics. She is incredibly afraid of ghosts, reason being that they're unscientific beings, or simply not real. *'Maguro/ささきまぐろ' (Voiced by Yūki Ishikari in the Japanese version and by Spike Spencer in the English dub) - A student at the Suzuran school and Ringo's childhood friend. He frequently spends time with her in the physics clubroom, though he does not appear to be interested in conducting experiments himself. He is reportedly to be skilled at studying, cooking, and games. He constantly carries a Puyo-themed kendama, as he is an avid gamer, the tricks he performs with this toy comprise his attack animations. He has a unique quirk of adding ✮ at the end of his sentences. *'Risukuma/りすくませんぱい' (Voiced by Kenichi Ono in the Japanese version and by Kyle Hebert in the English dub) - An older student at the Suzuran school and a former science club member. He's a strange bear that has two distinct characteristics. The first is that he's a love connoisseur of sorts that often gives advise for love or judges how compatible people are with each other. However sometimes his talk about love can cause him to come off as somewhat creepy. The second that he loves science, but his passion for science sometimes causes him to become too passionate and start destroying objects or getting very hot-blooded. Despite these quirks, he does care about others and will gladly comfort others if terrified or sad. *'Ecolo/エコロ' (Voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version and by Spike Spencer in the English dub) - A mysterious dark blueish entity known as a space-time traveler and can traverse dimensions to its liking. Due to the nature of being a space-time traveler, memories of its existence are easily forgotten. Ecolo mostly teams up with the Dark Prince as they try to rule the world. ''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' *'Ally/アリィ' (Voiced by Honoka Inoue in the Japanese version and by Kira Buckland in the English dub) - A self-proclaimed adventurer from a world that was not in other locations including Primp Town or Pwurp Island. She believes that everything can be solved by using the power of love. Her pet phrase is "Let's fall in Love!" (「愛しあいましょう！」). She will appear in the second season of the anime. *'Rafisol/ラフィソル' (Voiced by M·A·O in the Japanese version and by TBA in the English dub) - A dark entity born from Ally's pendant. She shares Ally's likeness, but all of her colors are inverted from her counterpart. As Ally's pendant inverts love, Rafisol does not understand love. She is also a being of pure dark magic and doesn't really understand her existence. Like Ally, she will appear in the second season of the anime. Enemies from Puyo Puyo Chronicles *'Rammit/ラミット' - A slime monster with ribbon-like ears. They come in 6 colors that match one of the colored puyos. *'Wheeloo/ウィルウ' - A creature encased in a barrel-like shell. They come in 5 forms which are heat, ice, grass, sand, and spike, *'Fortle, Woodtle, & Kamesta/フォートル, ウッドル, & カメスタ' - A group of 3 turtles that seek revenge when something bad is going on. They are known as Nuisance Turtles. *'Hamtas/ハムタス' - A large hamster with a toadstool hat behind it. Like Wheeloos, they come in 5 forms. This time they are flame, aqua, wood, sand, and dark. *'Tanpen/タンペン' - These explorer penguins that attack intruders when they see them. Again, another creature come in 5 forms which are fire, water, aero, thunder, and bio. *'Capizoh/カピゾウ' - TBA *'Mechan/メーチャン' - TBA *'Kacchu/カッチュー' - An armor-suit monster that come in 5 different variations: Akacchu, Aokacchu, Midokacchu, Kikacchu, and Murasakikacchu. *'Mimick/ミミック' - A chest monster created by the Dark Prince. It disguises as unopened treasure chest and launches a surprise attack when someone attempts to open it. *'Sabotan/サボタン' - A walking cactus creature. It disguises as normal cactus and pops out of the ground and chases someone when it approaches. Anime Exclusive Enemies These are enemies that do not appear in other Puyo Puyo games: Episodes Main article: List of Puyo Puyo: Magical Story Episodes English Dub An English dub was announced by SEGA of America and is set to premiere on Cartoon Network in TBA 2022, making CN's first anime acquired series since the Pokemon anime which concluded back in 2016 (although Warner Bros. is still able to produce and make the Detective Pikachu film) and moved to Disney XD in 2017 and is the second SEGA animated series on CN following Sonic Boom. The show is rated TV-Y7 or TV-Y7-FV depending on some episodes. Boomerang and Hulu will also air the series in late 2022. Trivia *There will be some episodes based on some character stories from 15th and 20th anniversary games, light novels, Drama CD scenarios, the radio drama and the Disc Station Puyo Puyo anime clips. Polls What year will the real Puyo Puyo anime would air in Japan? Q4 2018 2019 2020's What channel will air the English dub of the real Puyo Puyo anime in the future? Disney XD Cartoon Network Nicktoons Category:Anime Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:2021 Category:TV Asahi Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Joshreyes773's Ideas Category:SEGA Category:English Dub Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2022 Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Video Game-based Anime Series Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy